The Story of Capp, an untold tale
by Capt. Kyle Frost
Summary: This is the story of Capp, but much more than that as well. Besides telling Capp's story it also tells about some other characters, and what happens after the Guardians fight with Pitch, and the Avengers fight with Loci. Hold on to your seats because this will be epic.
1. Chapter 1 Unusual Occurrence

Hey everyone, I couldn't wait a week to post the first re-write chapter, so here it is. It will probably be a few days before I get some more up though because I want to upload about four or five chapters so I can catch up to the old story. But anyway, this is the official re-write of "The story of Capp" This one is much more epic and in more detail. I will be telling what the characters look like, and I will tell what the surroundings look like in better detail. Also, this story will have a lot more of your favorite Guardians and Avengers in it. It is just all around better. But I guess I will stop rambling on about this new, awesome story and I will leave you with your favorite story tellers, Jack Frost, and Capt. Kyle Frost. I hope you all like the story. =D

Chapter 1 Unusual Occurrence

Listen to, Rise of the Guardians soundtrack

Jack's P.O.V

North and I were at the pole getting ready for Christmas. I have been helping him every year for the last twenty years to get ready for his big night. He had several jobs for me, like shining the runners on the sleigh and feeding the reign deer. I also was in charge of making sure the elves stayed out of the yetis way of making toys, if one got in the way I just froze him and moved him ells where.

I was just getting done with moving an unruly elf out of the way when North walked into his factory. As he was walking up to me he passed a yeti named Phil who was painting fire trucks.

"Phil, you supposed to paint fire truck red, not blue. I thought you knew this by now." North said in a deep Russian accent.

Phil threw his hands up in the air and started mumbling to himself as he started to re-do the fire trucks.

North finally got to me after telling several more of his workers what to do. He had sneaked up behind me while I was defrosting an elf and said to me, "Jack, I need you help in control room."

I couldn't believe it but he had managed to scare me by sneaking up on me like that. I got up after falling on my own ice and said, "Of course, what is the problem?"

He told me that the globe was acting up like never before and he needed me to help him figure out what it was.

When we got to the control room, I saw what he was talking about. I could see that it wasn't Pitch, because only one area on the globe was flickering. It was an area about twenty miles in diameter and it circled right around the city of Manhattan. The globe had never shone like this before, it was glowing a bright blue. North looked at me and asked, "What do you think it is?" I replied, "I don't know, surly you have a book or something that can help." And then he yelled "IDEA" and ran into his library. He came back out in around half an hour and handed me a book that was turned to a certain page and said, "Read this." I read it out loud, "Chapter twelve of globe instruction manual. Globe can detect certain power signatures of a few gods and immortals such as, Thor, Odin, Loki, and most other Asgardian gods; it will also detect members of the First Clan and the Seventh Circle. The globe my also detect a portal to another world, such that is created by the Bifrost."

I looked at North and said, "Really, an instruction manual." He said, "Well yes, Man in Moon took pity on me and gave some help." I replied, "Well then, I think you should probably call the rest of the group, don't you?" He said, "Probably." And then he turned a handle and pressed down on it. When he did, a large burst of light shot up and out of the top of North's castle, creating the Aurora Borealis. Not long after that, Tooth flew in, followed by Sandy who was flying in an airplane made of sand. Then the Easter Kangaroo popped out of a hole that magically appeared in the floor.

"Everyone here? Good" North said as he made sure all of the Guardians were present.

"This better not be another one of your attempts to get us to help ya get ready for Christmas North!" Bunnymund practically yelled.

"No Bunny, this is different, besides, we all know Christmas is more important than Easter anyway."

Bunny started to say something when Tooth interrupted, "North, you know we are all very busy, some of us have to work more than just one day a year you know. So what is the problem?"

Sandy shook his head as if to ask the same question then North said, "A very peculiar thing is happening on globe over Manhattan, just look." They all looked at the globe and couldn't believe what they saw.

"It has never done that before." Tooth said with awe.

"What do ya think it is?" ask Bunnymund.

"I don't know for sure but I have idea, tell them Jack." North said as he pointed at me. Everyone then suddenly looked at me and I told them, "We think that it may be an Asgardian god, or a portal caused by the Bifrost." I said as quickly as I could. (I don't like talking or being in front of allot of people when they are looking at me)

They were all in awe about this. "There hasn't been a person open the byfrost in over four hundred years." Tooth said in a surprised tone.

"Well, what are all you waiting for? Don't you think we should get going and see what exactly is making that light?" Bunnymund asked sarcastically.

"Yes, we go to sleigh and go to Manhattan." North boomed.

"No, no, NO, I am not riding in that death trap again!" yelled Bunnymund. "To bad." North said as he grabbed Bunnymund by the back of his neck, literally dragging him to the sleigh.

We all got in and held on, and then North yelled, "Yaaa" and we were off.

I really like riding the sleigh myself but Bunny, well, not so much. We had just went thru the loop de loops and took off into the air, and it was a good thing to, because Bunny was about to lose his carrots, literally. After we were in the air, North thru a snow globe and when it broke, it opened up a magical portal and took us straight to Manhattan.

When we got there half the city was destroyed, the only thing left in that part of the city was a building called "Stark Tower" and on top of it stood a group of people, or I should say heroes, called the Avengers. North saw them and skillfully landed the sleigh on top of the building with them, and to our surprise, they could see us.

All of the Avengers looked at us with awe. Finally, a guy called Captain America broke the silence. He said, "You must be the Guardians. Myself, along with all the rest of us had long stopped believing in all of you, until about a week ago when Tony's computer, Jarvis, hacked into another one of Shield's files. It contained a bunch of top secret info on you guys, but the research program lost it's funding so Nick shut it down."

North got out of the sleigh, followed by the rest of us, and the he said, "We are, in fact, the Guardians, Jack and I noticed disturbance in area, and decided investigate. So what may be problem?" He asked as he looked around at all of the destruction.

"Well, let me tell ya" said Tony, "I will give you the short version. It all started when Thor's adopted brother Loki decided to try and take over the world with the Chitauri army. When that plan backfired on him, Thor took him back to Asgard with a deadly weapon called the Tesseract. And now Loki has escaped the Asgardian prison and is trying to destroy the earth with a thing called the Bifrost, which is supposed to be used for space travel but can destroy worlds as well. I guess you could call it a multipurpose tool."

I noticed then that Tony was strikingly similar to Bunnymund, both snobby and sarcastic, but funny at the same time.

North then said, "I see, so is any way we help?" and right when he said that we saw a small bluish green light in the sky, but it quickly got much bigger. When it hit the ground everything started to shake, but then, as if something knocked it off target, it went out to sea, leaving the city even more destroyed then before.

"What do you think caused it to do that?" Tooth asked.

Black Widow replied saying, "I don't know, but I sure hope that there aren't any ships out in that direction today."

Then North said, "Well, let's follow it. Everyone, in sleigh." And everybody jumped in excitedly, except Bunny of course, who was being his usual self, and then we were off, to follow a destructive light from nowhere out to sea.


	2. Chapter 2 A new immortal

Hey all, I just couldn't wait to start posting chapters so hears number two. =D I hope you all like this because I have given it much thought. This chapter is Capp telling the story, and it will lead up to where everyone meats each other. O, and P.S, something that you might need to know, starboard is the right side of the ship when you are facing forward, and port is the left side of the ship when you are facing forward.

Chapter 2, A new immortal

Capp's P.O.V

"I love my ship." That's all I could think about after I had bought her. Her name is, 'The Golden Guardian' she was built by the Frost Trading Company in the seventeen hundreds. I purchased this fine vessel for just five hundred thousand, from a museum in England. Although in bad shape I had her fully restored by a company in Manhattan, and intended on sailing her down into the Gulf of Mexico, then up the Mississippi river, and finally docking her in St. Louis Missouri. I was then going to use my fine ship, as a floating museum to teach about the history of shipping.

She is a huge ship about one and a half times that of what the Titanic was. There is a two story captains quarters at the back that towers above the whole lower deck. And on top of the captain's quarters, is where all of the controls for the ship are. And towering over everything, are four giant sails, two smaller ones at each end, and two slightly bigger ones in the middle. Also, she is made from the finest quality oak and walnut lumber, and some of the strongest iron. And the decorative trim is beautiful; it is finely polished brass that goes along the whole top hand rail that wraps around the whole ship. You can literally see her shine in the distance. On the inside I have placed some very intricate furniture, there is a grand piano on the lower floor of the captain's quarters and in the dining room, I have some of the finest silverware, and a wonderful dining room set made out of polished pine and walnut.

(Listen to, Of Monsters and Men-Little Talks)

I had just left the harbor and was about twenty miles out to sea, when I heard a call come in over my police scanner. (I had of course installed some very fancy electronics on her to keep her up to date)

There was allot of fancy police talk that I didn't understand, but I did understand the part where they said, "Downtown has been destroyed, and now a massive laser that is coming out of the sky is heading out to sea." When I heard that, I quickly tried to radio in to the harbor to see what had happened, but when I did I got no response. But then the police station tuned in on my frequency and asked, "Is this the ship, Golden Guardian? And what is your location? Over"

I quickly picked up the mic and said, "This is Capt. Kyle Anthony Frost, owner of the ship, Golden Guardian, and we are about twenty miles off shore, due east of Manhattan, over."

They came back and said, "How many people are on board your ship? Over."

"Only myself and a friend of mine named Kurt (Swift) Johnson. Over" I said.

"Please try and relocate your position ten miles south, southwest. Over"

"Ok, will do. Over" and that was the last thing I heard from them.

I yelled down at Swift, who was mopping the lower deck, and said, "We have been ordered to change position to the south, southwest because of an emergency.

"What is the emergency?" questioned Swift, and I told him that I honestly didn't know for sure, but downtown Manhattan was destroyed. When I said that, he quickly stopped what he was doing and came to the control deck to help me.

I turned the wheel and he ship suddenly lurched to the side as she made the turn, but then we had a problem. The wind was against us and we were barely moving. I looked at Swift and said, "I have never been one to follow orders anyway, so let's turn so that the wind is behind us. And go straight towards land, and then when we are at the ten mile marker, we will turn due south. That will put us in the same position as ordered; it's just a different way of getting there."

Swift laughed and then agreed, so I grabbed the wheel and gave it another sharp turn. But this time the wind hit the sails and the ship jumped forward as if she had came to life.

The wind was harsh that day, so we quickly reached thirty knots, which is around thirty two miles an hour. Even though that sounds slow, it is quite fast for a ship this size.

When we reached the fifteen mile mark I could plainly see why we were ordered to go southwest, I was driving my ship right towards the sky laser that destroyed the city.

I yelled at Swift, "Get up here now! I screwed up royally and I need your help!" I was not mad, I was in panic!

Swift did not take long to get to my side and start helping me. I was at the wheel, and he was trying to coordinate the fastest way to avoid being hit by the laser, because, you see, a ship as big as mine does not turn in a split second. It takes time, and a certain amount of coordination.

He looked to me and said, "Turn twenty three degrees starboard." I quickly did as he said but it was to late, before my ship could get completely out of the way, we were hit. The laser, or Bifrost, as I now know what it's called, hit the ship on the port side with a loud bang. I felt the ship jump to that side and then the Bifrost over took us. It surrounded the whole ship, but for some reason the ship, me, and Swift, seemed to be the only things that the it wouldn't destroy. It was absolutely beautiful though, all of the colors of the rainbow plus a few more, raining down on us.

And then Swift noticed something; he looked at me and said, "Look Capp, the ship is absorbing the light!"

I looked around and saw for myself that he was right. And then I noticed something myself, I looked at Swift and said, "It's not just the ship absorbing the light, we are too!" He then looked with astonishment as the mixture of light was going into us as well.

"What do we do Capp?" he asked.

"I don't think we can do anything but let it run its course and go over us. And right when I said that, it was gone, as if someone had turned it off.

Swift and I looked at each other, not believing what had just happened. Then I looked at my ship, she was almost glowing. The polished wood was a shade lighter, and the brass trim was in a permanent state of sparkle. My off-white sails looked like they had just been bleached, and most of all, my controls were different. I had buttons and switches labeled for flying and teleporting.

And then I finally took the time to look at myself. My black hair had turned to a light brown, and somehow I was in completely different clothes. I was now wearing plain brown pants, with polished black boots. I had a bleached-white T shirt and over that was a light brown vest with golden buttons down the front. And then over that was an old leather captains jacket, that had brass buttons down the front, but it wasn't buttoned. I also had a dark brown three cornered hat with a blue and green feather sticking up from the top. And the biggest thing of all was the nice, fancy, golden pair of swords that I had strapped to my belt on each side. The only three things that were the same, was my blue eyes, my medium length of hair, and my height, (5 foot 8 inches).

Swift was the about the same height as me, with brown eyes and blond hair, and he was wearing a plain military uniform, that looked to be from the same age as my cloths, the Golden Age.

Not long after we had our "incident" and got settled back down, we saw a sleigh being pulled by reindeer coming straight for us, it then landed on my lower deck. I looked at Swift and said, "That's just great, hit by a space laser, and now going crazy!" He looked at me and didn't say anything, that's when I realized that he saw them too.

We both walked down the spiral staircase that went up the outside of the captain's quarters from the lower deck to the control deck. When we got to the lower deck, we walked up to the group, and both of us simultaneously said, "Hi".

I could see that one half of the group was the Avengers, and the other half looked like the Guardians of childhood, but I wasn't sure.

"Hi there, my name North, and this Bunnymund, Jack, Tooth, and Sandy" he then looked at Sandy, "Sandy, Sandy, WAKE UP!" he yelled, which made Sandy quickly come to.

After hearing what North had to say, that confirmed what I had thought, they really were the Guardians.

"I am Capt. Kyle Frost, but you can call me Capp for short. And this is my trusty first mate Swift; we were just starting our journey to Missouri, when that laser hit us."

Then a guy named Thor, or I should say, a god named Thor, told me that, that wasn't no laser, it was the one and only Bifrost. And then he went on to say that because the Bifrost didn't kill us, it probably made us immortals, and we more than likely had powers of some kind.

Right then Jack interrupted everyone and asked me, "Did you say your last name was Frost?"

I looked at him and said, "Ya, my family goes all the way back to Thomas J Frost, who started the Frost Trading Company in England."

When I said that, Jack became overjoyed and ran up and hugged me, yelling, "That is awesome, Thomas was my great, great, great, great, grandfather. So that means we are family, you are the only family that I have, we can be brothers!"

I didn't know what to say, other than a brother that I hadn't seen in four years I had no family either, I looked at him and said, "That sounds good to me." When I said that, I guess that called for another hug because I got one, he was just completely overjoyed to have someone to call family. I thought the Guardians were a kind of family, but I guess it really is different when you are literally in the same family.

Then North said, "Well, we all go to pole, and get to know each other." And then everyone started to walk towards the sleigh.

I told them all to stop and then said, "Why don't we take my ship, I have one leaver for flying and a set of controls for teleporting." They all just looked at me, then North asked, "Do you know how run them?" To which I replied with a confident "No" he then said, "Ok then, I will show how" and he did.

{I will continue with North teaching Capp to fly his ship in the next chapter, it will be a good one, trust me, haha =D}


	3. Excuse for not updating

Ok everyone, pleas pleas forgive me for not updating. I have a new computer and I am just figuring out how to use it, and the new one doesn't have any writing programs, so I will have to get one. The only reason I am able to post this excuse is because I got my old computer to work, well, kinda. You see, my hard drive went out a few weeks ago and I lost half of my files and memory, so now I have a new computer, I just have to get it set up and then I will start writing again as soon as possible. Sorry to keep you waiting, I will try to hurry.


End file.
